first experience
by 0eleena0
Summary: naruto as the hokage, ino as his assistant, story started off when naruto received a fan letter which he and ino suspected was a ...there would be sasunaru also
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me

knock,knock

'Whoelse could it be?' was the thought that came into the present hokage's mind when he was disturbed from his sleep. On the wall was a calendar with a few red circles drawn. Today was a day with a red circle, below the circle was written 'my birthday' by none other than the hokage. The clock on the wall showed that it was 8.30 am.

'Gak! it's so early…no wonder tsunade-baba was always sleepy. I practically sleep here every night but…sigh….the mountains of paper work…never become smaller, erm…maybe its my ruler's fault (yeah he does measure them)' Naruto, with wrinkled clothes, looked at the door with a frown, debating whether to answer the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

With the thoughts, it was safe to say that konohagakure was maintained by a hardworking hokage, and to the extend sleeping in the office and forgot about his birthday or could say holiday and day-off never once popped up in his mind since he was made the hokage 4 years ago.

'Jeez, feels like she is knocking my head rather than the door'

"come in", naruto said with a frown.

"took you long enough to wake up" the kunoichi walked to the desk and put down another stack of paper work.

"WHO says I was sleeping" naruto grumbled.

"Whatever, naruto, don't you think you should take a day off? You spent a whole week sleeping here already." The kunoichi clearly realized the hokage's condition, and she, of course, knew that it was naruto's birthday, but didn't feel like reminding him the fact, as naruto always said he didn't have anyone to spend it with.

Naruto:"Ino,is there something wrong with you? You normally will make sure I don't escape from the work, NOW you're telling me to get a day-off?"

Ino :" (grrr…feel like kicking him) take it as a reward for working hard these past few years? Besides, today is a weekend and it is such a fine day, don't you want to spend time with rookie-9 and get updated with their life?"

Naruto: "…there are a lot of work to do, not to mention the latest pile that you had just dumped on my desk and I know that with you being my assistant. No gossip will escape from my ears."

Ino: "are you indicating that I always gossip?(ARG! I would kick him now if it is not his birthday and that I'm so kind)"

Naruto:" Ack!No,no, I'm just trying to say that you're very informative ( a good way to get out of trouble with women)"

Ino: "Hmpm! At least you know that, back to the topic, you really don't want to have lunch and spend time with them? Today is a rare day where everyone is free from mission,you had missed a lot of our gathering already, let's don't miss this one right?(please let him say yes.)"

The gathering was actually naruto's birthday party

Naruto:"erm…well, I guess going away for a few hours won't hurt"

Ino: "good, cause I'm going to make you go no matter what, it's 11.30pm in the bbq restaurant ( Yay, mission accomplished) ."

Naruto: … (Waiting for her to go away)

Ino: "I know that look; you're being so cold nowadays. (Waving the mails in the air) I had collected your mails when I was on the way here. Hehe! A lot of them, looked suspiciously like love letters."

Naruto: "Ino…"

Ino:" seriously, we are already 25 years old, and here you are, ready to marry to your paper work."

Naruto :" Ino, I understand your worry, but I haven't come across anyone that suits me or even close to that, kyuubi in my body just make things worse."

Ino"That is because you didn't put any effort in it."

Didn't have any good excuse, naruto sighed and started to read the mails with Ino's help.

Ino: "Hey, look this letter is quite interesting."

(On the cover)

To precious Uzumaki naruto

Naruto: "'precious'? Another fan's?"

Ino: "haha, totally like love letter, oh…wait…see carefully, the cancelled part before precious."

Naruto and Ino both shocked and stared at each other as they suspected that it was 'my'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:naruto does not belong to me

Author's note this is my first story I have written, please tell me where I go wrong, I will try to improve, wow, thank you so much GaaraKitsune, I didn't expect to get any review this early, I wasn't sure of the fic being the first fic and all, anyway thank you.

Naruto slowly opened the letter which took him a good five minutes to get the content out and another five to prepare himself for whatever was inside. ' all right, no tricky seals, jutsu or anything on the letter, so it's not a letter to give trouble. If you're thinking why I would even read fan letters, then I would have to explain that fan sometimes give opinions that are good for improving, range from my clothing styles to the ninja working systems.'

Ino stood beside him waiting impatiently.

Naruto: " Ino, the 'my' thing maybe was a joke, we shouldn't get so worked up, what would people think if their hokage would get so excited over something like that."

Ino: "you could think that way, but you couldn't deny that you are looking for a partner, although you're not putting any effort in it, I can see that your face lit up when you recognized the 'my' part. Maybe it's from someone sincere…..but maybe it is from some obsessed fans…OPEN it, then we will know."

Naruto shaked his head and flipped open the folded baby blue coloured paper.

Naruto,

I don know what to write, sister's idea to do this before I talk to you. Recently, I couldn't get you out of my mind, I'm very confused. Your face are everywhere nowadays, even the sun has the face of yours. Anyway,I'll see you soon.

Confused friend

p.s : sister's idea to keep the identity, so you will at least meet me.

Ino: " WAAA! Nice, get to read a love letter first thing in the morning, how romantic, couldn't wait to see who's that girl or maybe boy since you gave the impression that you're a bi"

Naruto: "…friend? Does that mean I know that person? And what do you mean by I gave the impression of being a bi"

Ino: "Don't worry yourself too much; because it's no doubt that she/he wants to be more than friend, thus stating friend might just want to get close to you. That was what everyone discussed about when you made legal the marriage of same sex."

Naruto: "oh, right, I don know everyone would even discuss about my sexual preference…ah its 11.45 am already, we got to go NOW."

Ino: "yeah yeah, although you constantly reminded me you don't like to show up late,but you never been on time before,so it doesn't matter."

Naruto: "Hey, this time it's the letter's fault."

This is rather short but the next one will be better.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: once again, naruto doesn't belong to me.

In the restaurant, the rookie-9 gathered at a long table, with food on it. (not difficult to guess, since chouji was part of the rookie-9). Conversations over the table stopped when they saw Naruto entered with Ino. The first one to break the silence was none other than...

"Your brain was too small for you to read the clock or too small to remember that it is supposed to be 11.30 a.m?" Sasuke smirked and added 'dobe' when he saw Naruto's face was reddening by seconds.

Naruto: "Sasuke-teme, I will kick your ass after I fill my stomch."

Sasuke: "Oh?guess your brain got more attention from you than your brain."

Everyone shook their heads, the bickering happened everytime both of the best ninja in the village met, and it was just a unique way of communicating.

Kiba : "Naruto, you're looking good man, with the black replacing the orange coloured jacket, with the tight jeans, I would say the every girls will drool over you."

With that compliment, Naruto blushed that gave a shade of pink to his cheeks.

Naruto : " Thank you Kiba, but you're wrong, no girls interested in me, still single. The change is because of a fan's opinion."

Everyone grinned at this, as they know Naruto treasured every feed back he received and silently agreed with Kiba on the girls' remark.

Lee : " It is such a surprise that you can join us, with all the hokage work, but no matter, let's celebrate your ... wonderful youth." sweating as everyone was glaring at him.

Naruto looking at Lee suspiciously: "Taking a break once in awhile won't hurt much,besides, I couldn't always rely on Ino for the updates, who knows what nonsense she will give me."

Everyone silently agreed and nodded their head while Ino…

"Hey, I don't give false information and let me tell you all the reason that made Naruto late."

The conversations died down once again as they saw Ino's evil glance towards Naruto.

Naruto: "Ino, it is not necessary. How about I let you have my ramen? Deal?"

Everyone looked even more interested because ramen is not something that Naruto will easily offer to others. Only Sasuke noticed the blush that crept onto Naruto face.

Ino: "erm…nah,ramen is not my favorite, besides they should know about this if it is not of sincerity.", giggling when she said this.

Naruto: "anyone knows where Sai is?" trying to change the topic, although he failed very miserably.

Ino: "(laughing evilly), no point of changing topic anymore, besides we know he is sent away for mission, the reason is that Naruto was reading a extremely romantic love letter."

A sudden uproar erupted, roamed around the table, questions directed to Ino and Naruto.

Lee: "Naruto, is it a man or a woman?"

Kiba: "man, just how many love letters have you received."

Ino: "He didn't receive any previously but from the stack I had collected this morning, I think there were two which looked like personal letter, the rest were fan and political letters, but we don't know whether it is from a man or a woman nor the person's name."

Naruto: "There's another one? Why didn't you tell me?" frowned.

Ino: "That's because it will take another hour for reading it, and we were late."

Naruto looked away, clearly annoyed of the reason. No one had heard Sasuke's drinking glass cracked from his tightened grip.

Sasuke: "It is probably a stupid prank, which you're the only one stupid enough to response to it."

Everyone shook their head once again as they silently thought that sasuke was the only one who could be that harsh but Ino stared at Sasuke, she was the only one who caught the sense of jealousy in the remark, but she didn't know why Sasuke would get jealous over Naruto, Sasuke could get any girl he wants, so she just thought that she heard wrong.

Naruto: "Nobody would hurt others feeling just for a prank, at least I think so."

Sasuke snorted.

When everyone was discussing, someone walked up to the table. That someone was dressed up in v colar, long sleve, white coloured T, with a pair of black coloured tight jeans, showing off the long legs. The people in the restaurants were staring, the bartenders whistled and winked. Hips swayed from left to right, and from right to left as the person made way to the table, with a slight bend of the left knee, the person stopped just right in front of the table, with hands folded, hugging the chest. Although majority in the restaurant was staring, rookie-9 was oblivious of the person's presence until…

'Naruto'


End file.
